<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>distinguishing feature by tellmewhatyousee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719031">distinguishing feature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/tellmewhatyousee'>tellmewhatyousee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Snow Mountain Killers — Yeti Cool Brothers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Punk Hazard Arc, Writer's Month 2020, guys i love these two so much can someone else write content for them i'll cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/tellmewhatyousee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk Hazard is quiet. Patrol duty is boring. No one from the lab can seem to tell them apart.</p><p>Scotch brings his brother a gift.</p><p>Writer's Month Prompt #23: summer vacation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Snow Mountain Killers — Yeti Cool Brothers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020, tellmewhatyousee's Personal Faves</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>distinguishing feature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i took some liberties with this prompt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were… slow on Punk Hazard. Rock and Scotch had been hired to keep watch outside of the lab and take care of anyone Caesar wanted dead (or alive, in certain cases). Thus far, their job had consisted primarily of uneventful patrols around the area, and occasional target practice with the snow banks.</p><p>Naturally, Scotch running up to his brother, claiming he had something ‘cool’ to show him, piqued Rock’s interest.</p><p>Unfortunately, it wasn’t nearly as exciting as he’d hoped.</p><p>At first, Rock just stared down at the mess of yellow fabric in his brother’s hands. It was hideous, really, an obnoxious color that stuck out like a sore thumb on top of his fur.</p><p>“Where did you get that?”</p><p>“That part’s not important,” Scotch replied, offering him the piece of fabric. Rock could see the smile in his eyes, even through the mask. “It’s for you.”</p><p>Rock just kept staring down at the thing. “Why?”</p><p>“Well, you know how the Master always mixes our names up?” Scotch asked. “He calls me ‘Rock’ so much that sometimes I wonder if he thinks we’re both the same person. But I was thinking, if you wear something that stands out, he might notice.”</p><p>Rock looked down at the fabric, then back up at Scotch. “Why do I have to wear it?” he asked.</p><p>“Because you don’t have any distinguishing features,” Scotch pointed out. “I wear a mask.”</p><p>Rock blinked. “What about my face?”</p><p>Scotch scoffed. “Everyone has one of those,” he said. “Not memorable enough.”</p><p>Rock let out a sigh. Sure, the color was ugly, and it wouldn’t help their camouflage in the slightest, but his brother <em>had </em>gone through the trouble of getting it for him. The least he could do was try. “Alright. How am I supposed to wear it?”</p><p>“I’ll show you.” Scotch held the piece of fabric up and untangled it from itself. It was actually pretty long, almost resembling a rope, though it didn’t look like it could hold much weight. Scotch reached over Rock’s head to wrap the thing around his neck— if anyone else had pulled such a stunt, Rock would have grabbed his gun off his back and shot them. This was his brother, though, so those reflexes didn’t kick in. He only watched on with curiosity.</p><p>“Did you hear about the intruders on the other side of the island?” Scotch asked while he looped the piece of fabric around itself, working on tying a knot.</p><p>“Of course I did,” Rock replied. It was their job to keep track of such things, after all. “It’s none of our concern right now, though. That’s not our territory.”</p><p>Scotch hummed as he stared down at the messy knot he’d tied. That wasn’t quite right, was it? “I don’t see why not,” he said as he worked to untie the fabric again. “Is anyone keeping guard over there?”</p><p>“Vegapunk’s dragon,” Rock answered. “That should be more than enough.” He watched as Scotch continued to fumble with the piece of fabric. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Hold on, I’ve almost got it,” Scotch replied, shaking his head. “Don’t you ever wonder about what it’s like over there, though?” </p><p>“It’s hot,” Rock replied. “Very hot. We’re not built for that sort of climate.”</p><p>“Eh, I’m sure we could last a little while,” Scotch said with a wave of his hand. “Don’t you think we need a vacation?”</p><p>“No one new has stepped foot on this island for weeks, Scotch,” Rock said. “We’ve barely done any real work since the Master hired us. And I don’t think dying of heat stroke qualifies as a <em>vacation.”</em></p><p>“Oh, you know what I mean,” Scotch replied, “A change of scenery. I feel like I’ve been staring at the same snow banks for months.” He finished tying another knot and stepped back to look at his work. “There you go. Perfect.”</p><p>Rock looked down at his chest. The tie was… surprisingly neat, and while he still had his reservations about the color, at least it didn’t look as sloppy as it had before. “Huh.”</p><p>“What do you think?” Scotch asked, grinning beneath his mask. “Cool?”</p><p>Rock hummed. Not the word he’d use, personally, but he decided to humor the guy. “Cool,” he replied with a nod. Maybe it was something he could get used to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the yeti cool brothers are fresh as hell and i wish we got to see more of them. i may or may not be thinking up some lore™ for these two because i had such a fun time writing them.</p><p>let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>